propuesta_de_investigacion_fundamentosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Propuesta de Investigación
Fase 5 - Propuesta Final Andrea Restrepo Parra. Adriana Pérez Fontecha Jorge Villarejo B. Heyler Vallejo Grupo: 150001_515 Sonia Del Pilar Balanta. Fundamentos y Generalidades de Investigación. -------------------------oooooooooooooo------------------------------------- Propuesta de Investigación https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v1QG1XwoZVE&rel=0 Tema de investigación. El impacto de las Políticas Públicas sobre la problemática actual del consumo de alcohol en adolescentes de Colombia. Descripción del problema.'' ' El consumo en exceso del alcohol es un problema con grandes dimensiones; tiene diversas manifestaciones y repercusiones. Afecta la salud física y mental de millones de personas en el mundo, y sus consecuencias se presentan desde la convivencia, el bienestar familiar y de la niñez, la seguridad ciudadana, el desempeño ocupacional a la productividad, la movilidad, la justicia y el desarrollo social en general. La Organización mundial de la salud OMS-(2005) advierte que el consumo de alcohol es considerado como el primer factor de riesgo en los países en vía de desarrollo como lo es Colombia, algunos estudios realizados evidencian un incremento notorio y constante en el consumo de drogas, sin embargo, se ha detectado que el consumo de alcohol tiene una relevante incidencia a medida que los jóvenes avanzan en su formación y las edades de inicio son cada vez más tempranas, convirtiéndose en la droga legal más consumida. (Comisión Nacional de Investigación en Drogas, 2001; Ministerio de Educación, 2006; Ministerio de Protección Social, 2003; Pérez, 1999; UNODC, 2006). El Plan Decenal de Salud Pública 2011-2020, contempla como una de sus prioridades el fortalecimiento de los servicios en salud mental y, en esta esfera, la atención de los trastornos neuropsiquiátricos relacionados y/o concurrentes con el abuso de alcohol y otras sustancias psicoactivas. Complementando estas iniciativas, desde el año 2007 se ha venido dando una cooperación entre el Ministerio de la Protección Social, ahora Ministerio de Salud y Protección Social (MSPS), y la Universidad Nacional de Colombia (UN), para la generación de una estrategia consistente con política nacional sobre consumo de alcohol en la población. '''Revisión Bibliográfica Prevención del abuso de alcohol y sustancias psicoactivas en jóvenes en riesgo y/o involucrados en accidentes de tránsito, en edades entre 18 y 29 años, de las comunas 1, 3, 17, 18 y 20 de la ciudad de Cali. (Proyecto piloto, como insumo a un proyecto de 5 años). Por, d., & Gómez, l. F. C. Prevención del abuso de alcohol y sustancias psicoactivas en jóvenes en riesgo y/o involucrados en accidentes de tránsito, en edades entre 18 y 29 años, de las comunas 1, 3, 17, 18 y 20 de la ciudad de Cali. (proyecto piloto, como insumo a un proyecto de 5 años). Factores en el consumo de alcohol en adolescentes Cicua, D., Méndez, M., & Muñoz, L. (2008). Factores en el consumo de alcohol en adolescentes. Pensamiento psicológico, 4(11). Prevención de los problemas relacionados con el alcoholismo en adolescentes de Corcho Rodríguez, M. A. P., Sóñora, L. M., Díaz, G. G., & Castilla, M. V. (2013). Prevención de los problemas relacionados con el alcoholismo en adolescentes Prevention of the problems related with the alcoholism in teens. Mediciego, 19(2), 2. Influencia familiar y social en el consumo de alcohol en jóvenes universitarios Lema, L. F., Varela, M. T., Duarte, C., & Bonilla, M. V. (2011). Familiar and social influence on alcohol use of college youth. Revista Facultad Nacional de Salud Pública, 29(3), 264-271. Comparación entre el entrenamiento en '''técnicas de aceptación y difusión y las estrategias comportamentales '''protectoras, sobre la efectividad de la prevención terciaria del consumo abusivo de alcohol en estudiantes universitarios Gómez Rangel, C. C. (2012). Comparación entre el entrenamiento en técnicas de aceptación y difusión y las estrategias comportamentales protectoras, sobre la efectividad de la prevención terciaria del consumo abusivo de alcohol en estudiantes universitarios (Master's thesis). Pregunta de investigación ¿Cómo las políticas públicas han tenido impacto sobre la problemática actual de consumo de alcohol en adolescentes en Colombia? Objetivo general Identificar y determinar las políticas públicas y su impacto al prevenir y desincentivar el consumo de alcohol en la población adolescente de Colombia, específicamente en la Ciudad de Cali. Objetivos específicos Analizar datos y conceptos ofrecidos por los diferentes entes gubernamentales, que aporten la información pertinente a la efectividad de las acciones y estrategias para la prevención de consumo de alcohol en la población adolescente de Colombia. Determinar las políticas y estrategias con mejores resultados y plantearlas como primeras medidas ante las acciones puntuales para la prevención, y atención en alcoholismo de los jóvenes en la ciudad de Cali. Justificación'' ' ' El problema del alcoholismo es una problemática que se ha ido extendiendo a través de los años, dejando así a su paso cada vez más víctimas. Identificar las políticas públicas en prevención e intervención del consumo de alcohol y determinar las estrategias con mejores resultados mediante el estudio descriptivo es una investigación de gran ayuda a la hora de establecer un conocimiento o concientizar a la población de las consecuencias de beber alcohol. Con esta investigación se podrá establecer el impacto y eficacia de las políticas en la población de Cali, debido al contraste en los niveles de percepción general y datos suministrados por organismos gubernamentales y no gubernamentales; según los datos recolectados de la corporación Nuevos Rumbos, el 87% de los menores de 17 años, han tomado alcohol alguna vez en la vida, el 67% lo ha hecho en el último año, el 27% en el último mes y el 13% en la última semana. “Son datos muy graves teniendo en cuenta que quienes comienzan a consumir alcohol antes de los 14 años, tienes diez veces más probabilidades de involucrarse en consumo de sustancias ilegales que alguien que no consume licor” … (Pérez Gómez 2006) Teniendo como referencia tal información, y la problemática originada por el consumo de alcohol en los jóvenes y adolescentes, dado que existe en Colombia la estructuración de leyes que regulan la producción, comercialización y consumo de alcohol, resulta interesante plantearse el interrogante acerca de la eficacia y efectividad del desarrollo y aplicabilidad de dichas acciones como políticas públicas de salud, en las cuales se evidencia que no surten el efecto esperado, por tal motivo se hace necesario plantear la necesidad de una investigación en la que seguramente se podrán encontrar otros factores determinantes que estén ocasionando que esta conducta vaya en aumento o al menos se mantenga, más allá del marco legal que le circunda. ''Marco teórico'' ' Para la sociedad actual el consumo de alcohol, como el de muchas otras sustancias psicoactivas en los adolescentes son un motivo de gran preocupación, ya que esta edad en el ser humano se convierte por sí, misma en una condición de riesgo por los cambios psicológicos y presiones del entorno al que se está expuesto haciendo del adolescente vulnerable (Kandel, 1975; Kosterman y cols., 2000; Pérez Gómez, 2007) La aplicación de una prevención hacia el alcoholismo permite según su nivel de intervención, mejorar el estado de salud de la población a corto, mediano o largo plazo de riesgos identificables, que suelen ser con frecuencia asociados a diferentes conductas. La mayor prevalencia de consumo de alcohol se presenta entre los jóvenes de 18 a 24 años (46%), seguidos por los adultos jóvenes con edades entre 25 y 34 años (43%). La mayor proporción de consumidores de riesgo o perjudicial de alcohol se encuentra en estos mismos grupos de edad, con casi 673 mil jóvenes de 18 a 24 años (19% de la población total en esa franja), y 645 mil personas de 25 a 34 años (15% de la población en esa franja). Cerca de 20% de la población entre 12 y 17 años consume alcohol; uno de cada tres consumidores en esta franja presenta un consumo de riesgo o perjudicial, lo que en términos globales equivale a 6,14% de la población total del país en este rango de edad. (Ministerio de la Protección Social, Dirección Nacional de Estupefacientes y UNODC, 2009). El consumo nocivo de alcohol ocupa el tercer lugar entre los principales factores de riesgo de muerte prematura y discapacidad a nivel mundial, también está asociado a muchos problemas sociales graves, incluyendo la violencia, el abandono o el abuso infantil, y el ausentismo laboral. (WHO/ OMS, 2011). El estado colombiano ha promulgado la Ley 124 de 1994, que ordena proteger a los niños contra el consumo de tabaco, sustancias psicoactivas, estupefacientes o alcohólicas (si el asunto no fuera tan serio, sería para echarse a reír). Su artículo segundo ordena que todo menor que sea hallado consumiendo licor deberá asistir con sus padres a unos cursos especiales en el Instituto de Bienestar Familiar. La coordinadora de Red PaPaz, Ana María de la Torre, manifiesta claramente que hasta ahora, veinte años después de expedida la norma, “la única región que hace cumplir ese artículo es Antioquia”. Gossain (2014). La investigación contará con un enfoque mixto, aunque se inclina más a la investigación cualitativa debido a que al tratarse de adolescentes con problemas de alcoholismo sería un error intentar solucionar toda la situación desde el punto de vista numérico, pero igualmente se podrán usar gráficos para dar a conocer la mejoría o decadencia del impacto de las políticas públicas. La recolección de datos se llevará acabo a través de encuestas, entrevistas y la tabulación de datos hacia la población y muestra seleccionada, gracias a estas herramientas se podrán realizar los análisis siguiendo los parámetros del estudio descriptivo, para así lograr desarrollar cada objetivo propuesto en son de dar respuesta a la pregunta de investigación planteada, también se utilizarán análisis estadísticos en pro de poder obtener datos numéricos que den mayor claridad a los resultados. '''Esquema Metodológico Diseño Metodológico para el correcto desarrollo de cada paso de la investigación. Referencias bibliográficas: Por, d., & Gómez, l. F. C. Prevención del abuso de alcohol y sustancias psicoactivas en jóvenes en riesgo y/o involucrados en accidentes de tránsito, en edades entre 18 y 29 años, de las comunas 1, 3, 17, 18 y 20 de la ciudad de Cali. (proyecto piloto, como insumo a un proyecto de 5 años). Pérez Gómez, Augusto (2007) Transición en el consumo de drogas en Colombia-corporación nuevos rumbos-org. Recuperado 26052017 Muñoz, L., Barbosa, C., Bríñez, A., Caycedo, C., Méndez, M. & Oyuela, R. (2012). Elementos para programas de prevención en consumo de alcohol en universitarios. Universitas Psychologica, 11(1), 131-145. Gómez Rangel, C. C. (2012). Comparación entre el entrenamiento en técnicas de aceptación y difusión y las estrategias comportamentales protectoras, sobre la efectividad de la prevención terciaria del consumo abusivo de alcohol en estudiantes universitarios (Master's thesis).